


Stranger and the Boy With the Red Hoodie

by RevengeWitch



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dark Tony Stark, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, dark!Irondad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevengeWitch/pseuds/RevengeWitch
Summary: Peter falls asleep in a park while waiting for Ned to arrive and meets a man named Tony Stark, who seems harmless enough. Coincidence after coincidence they gradually start to form a friendship.While Peter has only good things in his mind, Tony Stark only dreams of having one thing.A son.And he will have it one way or another.Temporary edit: Some unexpected things happened, I will be continuing this fic in February.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 99





	Stranger and the Boy With the Red Hoodie

Peter knew that trusting strangers was a wrong thing to do, what his aunt taught him from a young age was engraved in his head and followed him all the way to his teenage years too.

“Stranger danger, Peter. Don’t walk off with someone you don’t know.”

He remembered every single word, even his aunt’s facial expressions. So he can’t say for sure what made him trust a random man he stumbled upon in the park. But he can say for sure that it was his own naivety that put him in this predicament, what made him lose everything he had in life.

_-~*~-_

It was a warm and sunny Saturday, Peter had finished all his assignments so there was nothing holding him back from going out to take walk and to enjoy the sunny springtime. He was planning to meet Ned and just hang out around the local comic shop for a while, it wasn’t his usual thing but it wouldn’t hurt to discover new stuff to read.

The weather was lukewarm but Peter had taken his red hoodie and wrapped it around his waist just in case it got cooler after the sunset. It was a simple thing he enjoyed at the start of every spring. It would be warm when the sun was up, getting gradually cooler as the hours went by. At the end of the day, he would return home wearing one of his hoodies or sweatshirts.

Peter got on the subway and arrived at the meeting place. It was a small, local park. There weren’t too many people crowding it, they could find each other with the wave of a hand very easily and that was the point of it. Other than that, the park had a nice smell with its freshly cut grass which made Peter’s happiness go up a few levels. Some people didn’t like this scent, saying it was the scent of the grass crying. A pain signal.

Peter had mixed feelings about that yet tried not to think too much, or else he would start to empathize with the grass and start apologizing every time he stepped onto it.

He found a tree shade that was currently vacant and sat there waiting for Ned to arrive, they had agreed to meet up at 1:00 p.m. but Peter was intentionally early so he could enjoy some alone time too. He would kill two birds with one stone. Some alone time, some fun time.

What he failed to take into consideration was the lack of sleep stemming from his late-night Star Wars obsession. He was up all night reading the same old facts about the Star War movies and even actors. Like how Ewan McGregor liked his lightsaber so much that he started making the sounds with his own mouth while filming the scenes.

Peter dozed off to a pleasant sleep under the spring breeze while listening to the humming of the city around him, the sun rays seeping through the leaves falling on his eyelids. His mind was void of any negative thoughts or feelings.

He didn’t know how long he’d been sleeping for when he heard a man calling out to him from very close:

“Kid?”

Peter thought that if he ignored him, the stranger would go away and stop bothering him. That was his sleep-time logic.

“Hey, kid!”

Not a chance. It didn’t feel like he was going away anytime soon.

So he peeked through his half-open eyelids, noticed that the sky was no longer illuminated by the sun. It was now turning into a purplish blue, which meant it was now evening time.

Peter was suddenly wide awake. He straightened up from his lying position and sat upright, looking around in alarm and panic. Then he noticed the man in front of him. With his brain half-asleep, Peter thought that the man was going to hurt him so he opened his mouth to scream at him.

The man noticed that and held his hands up to show that he meant no harm to Peter, they stared at each other for several seconds. Peter observed the man.

He had a goatee, looked to be in his 40s, probably just a regular person judging from his grey sweatpants and hoodie. Overall, normal. Peter breathed out in relief, the man continued speaking:

“Sorry if I scared you. It was getting late and you were sleeping here, totally defenseless. It’s dangerous.”

Peter gave him a brief smile:

“I’m sorry too, for freaking out.”

The man waved his hand in the air in a gesture that said ‘no worries’.

“It’s okay, I would freak out too if a total stranger came up to me when I was sleeping.”

Peter laughed nervously, the adrenaline from his initial panic was wearing away and what’s left behind was his social awkwardness.

“Umm…You helped me so, thank you I guess Mr…?”

“Anthony Stark, kid. Or just Tony Stark.”

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you Mr.Stark. I’m Peter by the way.”

Peter wondered if the man would notice that he didn’t give out his surname on purpose, but Tony just smiled at him and said:

“Nice to meet you too, Peter.”

Peter’s eyes widened for the second time as he took out his phone and got up to his feet.

“Oh sh..-Ned! May!”

38 messages and 10 missed calls from Ned. 26 messages and 32 missed calls from May. Peter rubbed his forehead in frustration while looking at his worryingly high number of texts and missed calls, completely forgetting Tony was even there.

“Something wrong?”

He looked up at the man’s worried face and nodded his head:

“Kinda…I was supposed to meet up with my friend, like 5 hours ago and I fell asleep. I can’t believe this. May’s gonna kill me.”

“Everyone must be so worried about you, good thing I woke you up.”

“Yeah, thanks again. I have to go now.”

Peter took off his red hoodie from around his waist and put it on in a hurry, then turned to run to the nearest station with his phone in hand but was stopped by Tony:

“Kid!”

“Yeah?”

“I can give you a ride if your house is far away.”

Two words flashed up in Peter’s mind at that.

‘Stranger Danger’

Peter felt like he was doing something wrong even talking to the man, solely because he was a stranger. He looked at the man with apprehension:

“I-It’s okay, Mr.Stark. I can get there myself. Thanks though.”

Tony smiled in understanding:

“Happy to help kid, go home safely.”

Peter nodded, giving the man another brief smile and dialed May’s number while jogging to the nearest station. May would scold him to death for staying up late and Ned would speak his head off but at least Peter hadn’t slept until the next morning. That was something too.

While listening to May nagging on the phone, he felt his thoughts drifting to the man he just met. He looked normal at a first glance but there was something intriguing about him. His aura was somehow different from that of other people.

He looked easygoing but there was more than that, it was combined with something compelling. How could a person look cool and unapproachable at the same time?

Peter never understood these kinds of things so he tried not to think much of it.

That was until he saw the man for the second time.

A fateful coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very loosely inspired by Red Riding Hood, I don't know why ;D
> 
> And depending on my mental health, it will either be dark or very dark so proceed with caution~
> 
> Also, if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out. English isn't my first language so it helps me improve! :3
> 
> If you're into dark!Irondad, you can check out my other works too.


End file.
